guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Attribute
/Archive 20% +1 items How exactly do 20% +1 items work? The descriptions say "+1 (10-20% chance while using skills)", which could be interpreted in four ways. #When you activate a skill tied to that attribute, it has a 20% chance of treating the green numbers as those for if the attribute was 1 level higher. #When you activate a skill tied to that attribute, it has a 20% chance of treating the attribute as 1 higher for both green numbers and inherent effects that provide bonuses to skills, strength attack skills get extra armor penetration, divine favor spells get extra healing. #When you activate any skill, it has a 20% chance of treating the attribute as 1 higher for everything relating to the skill. Protection Prayers spells can get extra healing from 20% +1 DF staves, Axe Mastery attacks can get extra armor penetration from 20% +1 Strength shields et cetera. #While you are activating a skill, you have a 20% chance of getting temporary +1 bonus to an attribute for all purposes, if you're activating a skill and a 20% +reaping item procs, you get +1 energy whenever something dies during the activation. -- Gordon Ecker 03:49, 9 August 2006 (CDT) :A literal interpretation favors 4. However, 4 should say "you get +1 energy 20% the time whenever...". I plan on eventually testing it someday, if nobody beats me to it. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 04:01, 9 August 2006 (CDT) ::I just did some testing with Orison of Healing, Divine Boon and The Soulstone. When the +1 procs for Boon, it affects the green numbers of but doesn't increase the DF bonus healing, while it never procced for over a dozen castings of Orison. I'm assuming it works the same for other attributes. -- Gordon Ecker 20:35, 9 August 2006 (CDT) No Attribute is it meant that skills aren't always listed under an attribute because no attribute is "a lack of attribute" shared by all professions? it seems like skills should be listed under something like common skills unlinked elementalist skills or the like, i bet some people have looked at glyphs for elementalist and all their energy management skills, without finding the second wind. (i just think theres some missing links here) Lunar Fortune What are we going to do about the attribute bonus from the fortunes? :I'm not sure, but Blood skills has progressions up to 21 way before the lunar fortunes. Not sure how that worked, but I would assume the fortunes would push it to 22. --Ryard 22:13, 19 February 2007 (CST) Page for skill with no requirement. Do we have a page for skill with the same benefit regardless of the attribute (i.e frenzy, wild blow, ...)? --Icyangel Strawberry 03:11, 4 March 2007 (CST) :See unlinked skill. -- Gordon Ecker 21:19, 17 March 2007 (CDT) How do i get it it to max ? I added all the runes and it is only 16. is it because im only lvl 17 ? Nope, 16 is the "natural" max. To get higher numbers, one must use shrines, lunar fortunes, and +1 (20%) staves/foci. --[[User:Zerris|'Zerris']] (talk) 06:28, 4 March 2007 (CST) Actual max After some testing (mostly by Auron since I'm lazy), we (he) found 21 is a hard cap for attributes. All the stuff that boost attributes aside from a +1 20% cap out at 20. In other words, natural 12 + superior + headpiece + blessing + lunar blessing + egg + awaken the blood or glyph of elemental power ends up as 20, not 21. The +1 20% will get you to 21. I haven't edited the article since I'm lazy. --Fyren 04:10, 17 April 2007 (CDT) I stand corrected, attributes ARE capped at 20, or 21 with an offhand. Carinae Dragonblood 04:24, 13 February 2008 (UTC) Odd. I had it clearly stating 22 on my attributes list today.... does it claim higher numbers but atually limit the effects to those of 21? Or is this a glitch with some attribute buffing item combinations? Sunyavadin 13:25, 16 August 2009 (BST) fire magic 12+1 from head+3 from rune+4 from cons+1 from elemental lord+1 from blessing+2 from elemental power+3 from double dragon(cast dd, then when you got enough fire magic cast it again for +3)= 27? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Pryon ( ) at 08:07, 22 May 2010 (UTC). :As stated previously, there is a soft cap of 20, hard cap of 21. Meaning, hard stat boosters (spells, glyphs, cons, equips, statue buffs) can only bring it up to 20, then when at 20, you can get 21 with a 20% +1 offhand --Gimmethegepgun 08:14, May 22, 2010 (UTC) this looks all wrong. I'm not sure, but I think the numbers are wrong here. They look like they haven't been updated in a while. :What looks so wrong about it? --Gimmethegepgun 13:29, 3 September 2007 (CDT) Death Magic So if you boosted Death Magic with those items, could you control more than 10 minions? :Yes, you can have up to 12 minions if you get Death up to 20. --Shadowcrest 06:01, 25 June 2009 (UTC) ::So far the ones I've CONFIRMED stack, are: 12 + 3 (Rune) + 1 (Headgear) + 2 (Masochism) + 1 (Necromancer of Grenth) + 1 (AoTL) + 1 (Candy Corn) + 1 (Lunar Blessing) For a totl of 22 Death Magic (Casting at 23 Death Magic 20% of the time due to my focus) If Golden Eggs or Grails of Might stack with these MMing with 25 Death Magic should be quite possible. Sunyavadin 13:23, 16 August 2009 (BST) :EotN introduced a couple of stacking bugs (IAU! stacks with other armor buffs), so it's possible it also bugs attribute stacking (Maso, AotL, Grail). And yes, all attribute boosting effects stack. --- -- ( ) (talk) 12:52, 16 August 2009 (UTC)